


Happy Anniversary

by MissMason123



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Shance Fluff 2017, Shance Fluff Week, Shance Fluff Week 2017, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMason123/pseuds/MissMason123
Summary: June 5th: Sea/Stars"It was a small cove, kind of horseshoe shaped with small cliffs around the edges. The sea gently lapped at the edges of the sand, as if it was trying not to be too loud. The moon was reflected in the centre of the water, lighting up the area surrounding it. “I love it… It’s so beautiful…”"Written for Shance Fluff Week, thanks to the guys at shancefluffweek.tumblr.com for organising this!





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, looks like I'm two days late with the 5th June prompt, "Sea/Stars", but never mind. At least I've done it. Enjoy, and let me know what you thought in the comments!

When Lance woke up that morning, the other side of his shared bed was cold like it usually was. Shiro was always an early riser, and though it was their two-year anniversary, it seemed like that day was no different from the rest. 

What was different though was the presence of a small folded up card in Shiro’s spot on the bed. All the note said was 

_I have a surprise for you tonight_

_Get ready to go out for 8_

_Takashi x_  

All day Lance had been wondering what the surprise would be. A list of ideas was written on a small notepad on the kitchen table next to a mug of coffee. “Party?... Nah, too obvious… A pet? Oh, maybe; I know Shiro’d love… Actually…” He sighed in frustration, crossing through the latest addition to his list. 

The front door swung open and Lance scrabbled to hide the paper away before his boyfriend saw it; hastily shoving it into his pocket as he walked into the kitchen. “You ready to go?” 

“Sure, let me just go grab my jacket,” he answered, sneaking a kiss off the other man as he walked past. 

XxXxXxX 

“Are we nearly there yet? It feels like we’ve been driving for hours.” 

“It’s only been half an hour,” Shiro glanced out of the corner of his eye at the other man before turning his eyes back to the deserted road ahead. “We’re about ten minutes away.” The night sky was illuminated by the shine of thousands of stars, and had he not been driving, Shiro would’ve been pointing out all the constellations he could see. 

Hopefully, there’d be time for that later. 

After about five more minutes, Shiro turned the car off the main road and down a small track. The track was mostly unused by most drivers; it was hard to see when speeding along the road. The stones crunched underneath the car wheels as they drove slowly down it. 

Lance frowned out of the passenger window, trying to gauge where they were. “Shiro, you know I love you but if you’re taking me somewhere quiet to murder me then please do tell me. I’d rather not die, ‘specially ‘cause it’s our anniversary.” 

“I would’ve done that years ago if I was going to.” The taller man joked, though kept his voice in a serious tone. “But in all seriousness Shiro, where the hell are we?” 

“It’s a surprise.” 

“That’s what you wrote in your note this morning, but can’t you tell me now?” Lance pleaded, fluttering his eyelashes at him. “Please~! I’ve been waiting all day! And it’s not like I looked through your stuff to find something!” 

“So you admit you’ve looked through my stuff other times?” 

“… Only on my birthday last year… And last year’s anniversary… And at Christmas…” 

Shiro was going to berate him for that, but he noticed they’d come to the end of the track. He stopped the car, killing the engine and undoing his seatbelt. “We’ll need to talk about that later, but for now I’ll let it slide.” He was smiling the whole time; he couldn’t be mad at Lance for long. He reached into the glove box in front of the passenger seat and pulled a scarf out of it. 

Lance had always laughed at the contents of his glove box, saying no one actually kept gloves in there. It was for CDs and stuff. 

“I keep telling you, you don’t need that stuff in California. I can’t remember the last time it snowed.” 

“It’s not snowing now and I need it,” Shiro countered, smirking as he did. “Come here and let me tie this around your eyes.” 

Nerves began to crawl into his stomach then. What if Lance didn’t like this surprise? Would all of this have been for nothing? He shook himself mentally as he finished tying the scarf. _Everything’s going to be fine._  

XxXxXxX 

Walking with a blindfold on over rocky ground was on top of the list of things Lance never wanted to do again. I mean granted he had Shiro to gently support him when he stumbled, but like hell he was going to do this again. 

When the other man’s hands came to a rest on top of his shoulders he stopped, and the words, “You can take the blindfold off.” Were whispered into his ear. He all but ripped the scarf off his face in a bid to reveal his surprise that much faster. “Shiro…” He breathed lightly, taking in the view in front of him. 

It was a small cove, kind of horseshoe shaped with small cliffs around the edges. The sea gently lapped at the edges of the sand, as if it was trying not to be too loud. The moon was reflected in the centre of the water, lighting up the area surrounding it. 

“I love it… It’s so beautiful…” The shorter man stepped forward, his sneakers sinking into the soft sand. “How did you find it?” 

“A friend of mine at work told me about it.” 

“Was it Ulaz? He’s a hopeless romantic like you.” 

Shiro stayed silent, but his cheeks grew slightly warmer at being called a hopeless romantic. Neither one of them spoke again for a while, just taking in the scene in front of them. 

XxXxXxX 

They were standing side by side in the sand, both having removed their shoes and socks to enjoy the feeling of the grains under their feet. “Happy anniversary Takashi…” Lance said softly, leaning into his boyfriend’s side as a slight breeze blew past them. 

“Happy anniversary Lance…” Shiro looked down at him, smiling softly. There was a carefree look on the other’s face, only seen when he was standing by the water. Lance had always loved the ocean. 

“Lance I have a confession to make,” he laced their hands together as said man looked up at him. “I didn’t just bring you here as an anniversary gift.” The way Lance tipped his head to the side in confusion made him wish he had a camera on him, but it wasn’t the time for that. 

Shiro took a deep breath before continuing. “Okay. So today is our anniversary, and that in itself is special. But I wanted to make this day even more special.” He wiped his free hand against his leg, trying to get rid of the sweat on his palm. Making sure Lance wasn’t looking, he subtly reached into the back pocket of his jeans. 

“As corny as this sounds, for these past two years you’ve been my whole life, Lance. I love waking up next to you in the mornings. I love seeing the way you dance to your music when you think I’m not watching.” 

_Oh my God… Oh my God!_ Was playing on repeat in Lance’s head as Shiro spoke. Was this really happening? 

“Lance, you’re the best thing that’s happened to me in years. And now I want to be the best thing that’s happened to you,” he slowly sunk down onto his knee. “Will you marry me?” He asked, presenting the ring he’d picked up just that morning. 

Tears began forming in the shorter man’s eyes, then they began to flow steadily down his cheeks. “God dammit,” he sniffled, scrubbing at his eyes. “You made me cry, you hopeless romantic.” 

“So… Is that a yes?”

Shiro was tackled to the ground as Lance threw himself at him. Lance kissed every part of the other’s face before finally placing their lips together. “Yes, yes, yes! I’ll marry you, Takashi!” He cried when he pulled away, sitting up and extending his left hand. The ring was slipped onto his finger, and he took the time to admire the band. 

It was a simple design, a single band of white gold with two stones set in the middle. One purple, the other dark blue. “You’re such a-” 

“Hopeless romantic, you keep saying,” Shiro pulled the other man back down to his chest, this time so his back was pressed against his chest. “But someone has to be in this relationship.” 

 A calm silence fell over the two of them as they stared up at the night sky together. The sound of the waves added a sense of tranquillity to the area around them. Shiro was reminded of the thought he’d had when they were driving there. He lifted his hand, pointing out the first constellation he saw and told Lance of the story behind it. 

Yeah, they’d have plenty of time for that now.

**Author's Note:**

> I so wanted to do a mermaid fic, but then I thought everyone's going to do that, so marriage proposal it was XD


End file.
